Mechanical energy comprises a number of forms of energy including, but not limited to kinetic energy. Mechanical energy is manifested in the bodies of humans and animals as a result of their physical processes. Such physical processes include voluntary body movements. Amongst voluntary body movements are gait processes. Gait activities include stepping, walking, running, climbing, jumping, and similar activities. Other voluntary body movements include grasping, reaching, shaking, swinging, stretching, etc. All voluntary body movements are manifested as motion of body members having mass so that all voluntary motor activities develop kinetic energy. Further, voluntary motor activities may impart kinetic energy to peripheral masses engaged with a moving body.
It is sometimes desirable to convert mechanical energy to electrical energy. An example is the conversion of kinetic energy into electrical energy as the kinetic energy of a mass moves a magnetic field relative to a conductive coil thereby converting the kinetic energy of the mass to electrical energy by action of electromagnetic induction.
Devices to convert the kinetic energy manifested in the bodies and peripheral masses engaged with the bodies of humans as a result of their physical processes into electrical energy are not well-developed.
Modern implanted biomedical devices included such devices as cardiac pacemakers and defibrillators, and neurostimulators. These devices rely on traditional sources of electrical power and therefore have a limited useful power source. Accordingly, such implantable biomedical devices would benefit from a device that can provide a sustainable source of electrical energy.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a device to harvest kinetic energy imparted by voluntary motor activities and convert the harvested mechanical energy into electrical energy to power implantable medical devices.